Tragedy - Amian fanfiction
by empired4eva
Summary: Amy, even after luring in his trap once, gives Ian a second chance even though they still have to act like enemies but what what happens when their secret is revealed; not by an ordinary person but by Amy's admirer. Will he open up their secret or will he go after Amy and try to win her heart? Ian, jealous? Find all about this Tragedy of love, hate, lust and rejection.
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy

Published 09/05/2015

Not Edited

Sherry

Chapter 1 – But you left me in Korea to die…

Amy was just getting home. The fight that she just had, to keep her grandmother's necklace safe, wore her off. It was past midnight and she was in no condition to bear another attack. Hell, she couldn't even walk properly. Sometimes she felt like throwing away the necklace if it caused the whole world, war but then it was the only thing left of her grandmother. After the mansion was burned, she found nothing of her grandmother which wasn't sizzling in the hot fire.

Limping towards an alley, she heard a rustling, neither far nor close. It was surely bothering her but she kept walking. Soon after a few seconds or so, she was snatched off her shoulder and onto the ground. The pain already bearing her and the pain from the impact of the ground weakened her more. She screamed in pain as she watched the stranger hover above her limp body. She couldn't do anything right now and felt useless.

Her ears started to bleed (not literally) as she heard a spine-shaking gun shot. The stranger above her fell to the side. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth started bleeding. In other words, he looked disgusting. She was going to thank her saviour but then stopped when she saw it was the infamous Ian Kabra. Wow just wow, she had no words right now. Why was he even here? Why did he even save Amy? Why couldn't he just see her die and let peace overcome him?

Ian came near her and picked her up, she didn't oblige because she couldn't stand up plus she'd cut him some slack. He did save her today so why not keep quiet and enjoy the comfort. Never in her wildest dreams could she ever see Ian helping her or if yesterday anyone told her that she is going to be saved by Ian, she'd just laugh it on that person's face. Ian carried her home and luckily Dan was sleeping and Nellie wasn't home.

Ian reached the porch of her house and asked her for the key but found out she fell asleep. The only thing swirling around his mind was how pretty and cute she looked. He pushed his thoughts aside; his father would kill him if he knew what was going on his mind about Amy. Ian slowly dug in all of the pockets she had; from her coat to her jeans. Finally, he found it in the backside pocket of her jeans. How Ironic.

Ian opened the door and led Amy inside. She woke up because of the lights illuminating her vision. It was dark outside so nothing disturbed her but inside the lounge was lit up, as usual, so it blinded and woke her up. Regaining back what happened moments ago, she jumped out of Ian grasp and landed onto the sofa. She looked up at him and saw that he had a funny expression on his face, like he was amused by her actions. To break the tension in the room, she decided to speak up.

''Why did you save me?'' She asked but instead of answering her, he just lightly shrugged.

''Oh, don't give me that look. Tell me, why did you save me? Don't you have hate me? Don't you despise me? Why were you even there? Why didn't you let me die? You could've felt relived then. If I'm so much of a bother and if everyone hates me – '' Ian cut her rambling off by pushing his lips on hers but she didn't hesitate to push him away.

''What the hell, Ian! Does this look like some sick joke to you? I've been already lured by you once and look where that led me! You left me in Korea to die! I can't trust you anymore!'' She shouted at him.

''I'm sorry Amy, this isn't some joke. I'm serious about this, I'm so sorry for leaving you in your death trap; is there any way I can make it up to you? Please Amy, I like so much. Just give me one chance and I'll prove it to you.'' Ian said. Amy couldn't think right now, she didn't know if he was telling the truth this time but then she felt safe with him. It was nice to be liked. Amy barely whispered a yes and Ian didn't even loose a second and kissed her. Hard. Ian pushed Amy back on the sofa and they were full on having a make-out session. It would've been better if Nellie didn't just barge in the house.

Hey guys!

This was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I need a few reviews so I can write the next chapter. Please feel free to criticize as this my first work. And plus I need motivation to continue my story.

Your flying unicorn,

Sherry


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy

Published 17/05/2015

Not Edited

Sherry

Chapter 2 – Take me to Paradise...

Nellie was staring at Amy and Ian like she just saw life on Mars. She was astonished would be an understatement of the century. Her jaw was literally dropped that low that it could touch the tiled floor. Finally, she came to her senses and pushed Ian away from Amy as she was still in him arms. Amy was terrified as hell of what may be the consequences of her kissing Ian. She looked at Ian, silently pleading him with her eyes to stop Nellie from glaring at both of them, but he remained laid back, cool, calm and collected; unlike Amy. Nellie looked like she just wanted to swallow Ian, wholly.

''What the hell! What are you doing here?'', Nellie screeched at the top of her lungs, ''Stay away from Amy!''

''I think you should tell Amy that.'', Ian said in a smooth voice.

''What is he talking about Amy?'', Nellie asked while turning towards me.

''Nellie… we sort of made up..'', Amy said unsurely as she knew what was about to come on her; hell.

''What! You made up with this jerk! After what he did to you?'', Nellie screamed on her face. Ian looked like he was enjoying the whole thing as he was leaning against the wall, smirking at Amy.

''We have sort of come to a pact… that if Ian hurts me again, he'll have to give half of his inheritance of us… and that if I back out, I'll have to be his slave for the rest of my life…'', Amy said, trying to make up something to save both of them. Of course, Nellie thought, he'd hurt her again so why not go with it and earn the money. Ian raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Amy as he didn't remember doing anything like this but Amy kept a poker face; they'll totally have to work this out alone.

''Okay, I'll leave you both alone… I think.'', She said while going upstairs but then stopped, turned around and said, ''Oh and by the way, Dan is sick, I went to get him some medicines.''

This alerted her and she asked Nellie if it was something serious but Nellie said that it was just a mild fever. After Nellie was out of sight, Ian turned towards Amy, ''Slave, huh? As appealing as it sounds to me, I did not agree on something like that.''

''Oh, just shut it! You and I, both know I was trying to convince Nellie.'', She stated.

''Convince Nellie, for what? I thought you didn't like me.'', Ian said while smirking and taking a step towards her.

''I still don't like you! Stop mocking me!'' She fired back. Her face red.

''Keep telling yourself that and then we'll see who'll pass this bridge, baby.'', He said while winking at Amy and twirling a stray stand of hair, that got out of her ponytail, between his thumb and forefinger and tugging on it to make her come more near; if that was even possible judging the distance they had before. Amy, as usual, was going to argue on that too but Ian swiftly captured her lips by his and cut her off. Ian liked the pleasure he was giving Amy, of how he would occasionally squeeze her butt and her make her moan. Amy felt like she was drifted off to La La Land. The way Amy's arms were around his neck, playing with the small hair on his neck and his roaming around her whole upper body was sending her into pure bliss.

There was no denying that Ian's kisses are the best, but then how would she know. Ian is the only one she had kissed in her life until now but she knew that no one could beat this sexy devil. Of course, Ian was undeniably attractive as hell and Amy was just her. She felt that who'd even want a girl like me but for once, she let it aside and went with the flow. Amy was the one to break the kiss as she was 'unexperienced' and couldn't catch her breath properly. Her stopping didn't affect Ian and he continued. He nibbled onto her earlobe as she let out moans she didn't know she could produce. That turned on Ian even more.

They both knew that they should stop or else something more would've happened and they would have regretted it in the morning. '' I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow and wear something casual.'', Ian said to her in her ear lowly. Amy for sure knew that she had to take a cold shower to let all the frustration out. Amy unable to comprehend what was happening around her, even though enjoying it, nodded. ''Great! I'll just go now… sleep well Amy.'', He kissed her on the cheek and started walking towards the door but then stopped in his footsteps and reminded her,

''Oh! I forgot to tell you, don't wear makeup.''

''Why?''

''Trust me, you look beautiful without It.'', he winked at her and walked through the door leaving her in an exciting, pleasurable mess.

Hey guys,

Second chapter done, I hope you like it. I need some reviews to know if I should continue my story or not. I was a little disappointed that I just got one review but I was happy at the same time because I at least got one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not PM me and tell me how to make it better. Thanks!

Your flying unicorn,

Sherry


End file.
